S2E8: The Great Mining Accident
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: History is about to be made on Earth but something is about to go horribly wrong and the doctor and Sasha are stuck in it... Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


**The Great Mining Accident**

**Previously...**

**Sasha grew up on a portal to the Time War. The doctor closed it and Sasha stayed on Sto as the radiation was killing her. She was made into a cyborg. She was reunited with the doctor and they went on more adventures. They returned to Earth at House of the Doctor, the doctors base on Earth run by Chris Grenville. Maxine, Sasha's daughter was taken to The Black Archive and imprisoned where UNIT General Hama wanted to use her regeneration energy for the human race. The doctor freed her but The Belle who opened the portal to The Time war and also another time lord came and took Maxine and Chris and there was a battle. General Hama and Celia were both killed and Tegan Jovanka joined in the fight with her son Tommy. At the end Nik revealed he was working with The Belle the whole time to make backup in case Sasha escaped the war. This backup was Maxine, Sasha and Nik's daughter. Sasha shot Nik and he died. The doctor was deeply shocked and they departed in the TARDIS but The Belle still had Chris and Maxine...**

5 months later...  
>The doctor and Sasha were sitting in the TARDIS. The doctor had taken Sasha on lots of adventures to take her mind off what happened but unknown to him all his attempts had failed. Sasha still remembered what she had done. She didn't regret it one bit. Nik was evil in her eyes, he had used her for 3 years. Sasha really thought her life was coming together but it was all a trick. A cruel harsh trick that had left her exhausted. Now she wondered what the doctor had for her this time.<p>

Planet Earth 2099...  
>This was a historical day. Humans were about to go into the Earth but deeper than ever before... The doctor and Sasha had landed outside a huge quarry which was sealed. They stepped outside the TARDIS and the doctor used the sonic to open the grid gate. They both ran into the huge rocky quarry which was flooded with people<br>"I can't be bothered watching this!" said Sasha rolling her eyes  
>"Okay" said the doctor "we won't watch, we'll go in!"<br>"Err" said Sasha "I thought this was a historical moment"  
>The doctor rolled his eyes and took Sashas phone and soniced it. Sasha looked at a news article with pictures of all the people who went into the mine in it and one of the pictures was unnamed. Two actually were unnamed... but Sasha knew who they were... the two unnamed people were The doctor and Sasha!<br>"Let's do it" grinned Sasha 

The doctor and Sasha had snuck into the little cable lift that was going to carry everyone into the Earth  
>"Are we safe wearing our normal clothes?" said Sasha looking up at the doctor "we won't burn or anything?"<br>"Well did you look at the picture?" said the doctor "we were wearing the clothes we have on now!"  
>Sasha nodded.<br>"Okay" said the doctor getting out the sonic "I'm going to make us invisible just so we don't get chucked out at first instance! Now keep quiet until we start moving!" 

Outside the Russian president stood at a podium, it was a hot and sunny day in the tall stone quarry and there was a huge crowd, cameras and cheering  
>"We are nearing the end of this century!" he boomed "and the extraordinary way we are going to end it today, is by sending humans further into the Earth than ever before! A full 9 miles under sea level! Other amazing achievements this century like the first humans on mars and burrowing 21 kilometres into the Earth just show how truly amazing the Human race is!"<br>He then stepped to the side  
>The first person to come to the podium and shake the Prime Ministers hand was a forty year old Russian man with light brown curly hair<br>"I give you Henley Fransis!" boomed the prime minister  
>the crowd cheered with joy, some were even crying<br>Henley stepped into the cable lift and breathed heavily, Sasha put her hand out a little and hit his bottom by accident. Henley turned around quickly  
>"Sorry!" whispered Sasha<br>Then she stopped, Henley raised an eyebrow.  
>"Harper Yim!" shouted The Prime Minister as a young Chinese woman with black wavy hair entered the lift.<br>"Trudi Marchez!" said the Prime Minister as a young Caucasian woman walked into the lift with black hair tied up.  
>"And finally Lucien Kerenski the son of Mia and Yuri Kerenski, the only survivors of the mission to mars!"<br>Lucien was in his early thirties, he looked just like Yuri when he was on Bowie Base One.  
>Everybody was in the lift and it was sealed.<br>Sasha took a deep breath.  
>"Okay" said the Russian Prime Minister "we will all sing a song to remember the dead on Bowie Base One and to celebrate everyone's achievement!" <p>

It fell silent. Then slowly everybody started to sing... "_the glory of Earth, the achievements, the hurt, the death, the joy, we all celebrate today"  
><em>Sasha watched as the people in the lift sang softly, Mia and Yuri held each other's hands smiling the whole time in the crowd, the Prime Minister sang deeply with his lungs, Sasha was tearing, she was overwhelmed  
><em>"and to the ones, lost on the mission, their souls remain! As inspiration on this wonderful glorious day!"<br>_The crowd died down. Sasha was sniffing and crying  
>"Who's crying?" whispered Lucien looking around<p>

The cable cart then started to move. Slowly down it went. It was going to take an hour. Sasha took a deep breath and held the doctors hand.  
>The Prime Minister saluted as the cable cart disappeared under the Earth...<p>

The cart was moving steadily down. Sasha was breathing heavily. Everybody was nervous. Trudi activated a screen which showed footage. Everybody could watch them go down. Everybody was breathing deeply. Sasha had her eyes closed. The doctor however was just patient. He stood upright and waited. The cable cart was going down a bit quicker  
>"Speed has increased" said Henley "it is now estimating 45 minutes"<br>But it got quicker and quicker  
>"HALF AN HOUR!" shouted Lucien "SOMETHINGS WRONG! WE'RE 6 MILES DOWN TOO QUICK NOW!"<br>"stop the cart stop the cart!" shouted Harper  
>The cart brutally stopped but the adapter at the top of the hole was disconnected and it fell into the hole<br>"NO!" shouted the Prime Minister  
>The adapter landed on top of the cable cart with a huge thud followed by all the cable... it made a huge dent in the roof everyone ducked and the doctor and Sasha were revealed.<br>The picture snapped them but then froze on the picture of the doctor and Sasha looking at everyone who was shocked they were even there...

"Who are you?" shouted Harper breathing heavily "did you do this?"  
>"How did you make yourselves invisible?" whispered Lucien<br>"MY DAUGHTER!" shouted Trudi "she's five!"  
>"Okay calm down!" whispered the doctor "just remain calm"<br>Everyone breathed and closed their eyes  
>"Thank you" said the doctor "Now you lot, humans... you are all brilliant! You are making history! You won't let anyone down! We must all stay together! My name is The Doctor and this is Sasha Ood"<br>"Hunter" interrupted Sasha angrily  
>"Sasha Hunter" said the doctor<br>Everybody nodded.  
>"Now" said the doctor "We're stuck in the Earth"<br>The Cart then moved a bit.  
>"And we're slowly falling" said the doctor "The only way out is if we get to the bottom, we'll suffocate in this thing"<br>"So what?" said Sasha "we fall?"  
>"No" said the doctor "we move little bits and control the falling speed and then boom! Should take about another hour but it's either that or death!"<br>"Okay" breathed Sasha  
>"Now" said the doctor "I want you all in turn to tell me about yourselves, Henley you go first"<br>"Okay" said Henley taking a deep breath "I'm a brave man, a team leader, I'm wise... I have a wife but no children, I had a wife I mean, we've separated"  
>"I'm Harper" said Harper "I'm so young! I didn't know I was ever going to do this! But I love it! It's amazing! It took us forever to drill down and finally being able to go down! It's incredible! I want victory! And discovery!"<br>"I just want to make my daughter proud" said Trudi "for the first five years I was too busy for her, I was always working, but after this is done, I'll go back to her... I'll tell her it was all worth it and that mummy will always be there!"  
>"I want to follow in my parents footsteps" said Lucien "make them proud the way they made everyone else, they inspired me greatly"<br>"I just wanted some fun" said Sasha "I'm with the doctor, I ran off with him because I had to! I didn't think! I had to go! I had attacked London! I wanted my experience to be a good one!"  
>The doctor nodded.<br>Everyone was now clear about their intents and who they were. 

Suddenly the lift fell quickly  
>"DOCTOR!" screamed Sasha<br>Everyone was panicking, the thick adapter wasn't moving though... then suddenly the lift crashed onto the ground and chucked everyone out of it. it was hanging by the cable unharmed, then the adapter fell onto the lift and crushed it.  
>"Great!" shouted Harper "we're never gonna get out of here!"<br>But her voice echoed  
>"What?" she whispered<br>The doctor looked around...  
>"Oh my goodness!" he said "You weren't just going to collect some rock from a tiny pit! You stumbled across a civilisation!"<br>They were in a huge cave with carvings in the walls like diamonds, flat faces.  
>"You made history all right!" whispered the doctor amazed looking up at his surroundings "You found a mighty race hibernating underneath the Earth!"<p>

**To be continued...**


End file.
